


I Came Home To Bury You Instead

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: After getting back together, Will and Sonny have an important conversation about where things stood before Will "died".





	I Came Home To Bury You Instead

“We need to talk.”

Sonny’s deep in a book, lounging out by the Kiriakis pool (having nothing but free time these days) and enjoying a beautiful mid-September day, when Will’s voice cuts through the quiet of the backyard.

Sonny looks up from his book to see Will strolling out onto the patio.

It’s been three weeks since Will’s memories returned, two since Will came back to him completely. Sonny still can’t quite believe it’s happened, that Will is his again, alive and present. But now his heart sinks, his fears bubbling rapidly to the surface.

“You’re going back to Paul.” Sonny hadn’t meant to say it but it was the first thought that had crossed his mind when Will spoke. His book lays forgotten on the edge of his chair.

Will’s face softens, realizing his blunt words have upset Sonny.

“No,” Will assures with a little smile. He sits down on the lounge next to Sonny’s and holds out his hand for Sonny to take. Sonny obliges, readily, and Will tangles their fingers together, dropping his head back against the back of the chair. “I feel awful for what happened to him and that I piled a break up on top of that, but it would have been worse if I’d stayed.”

There’s a beat of silence. Then Sonny asks, “What did you want to talk about?”

Will rolls his head to look at Sonny.

“What happened before I died.”

Sonny stares at him, unsure if he’s supposed to say something.

Will continues, absolving Sonny of the need to figure it out. “I was so excited and overwhelmed to have my memories back that day that I didn’t really take the time to sort them out. And then everything happened after the wedding and it kind of got pushed aside. But I was thinking about stuff last night when I was talking to my mom.

“Things really went to shit between us after Gabi went to prison for killing Nick.”

“Yeah. They did,” Sonny concedes.

“It was really stupid of me to be mad at you for trying to help me with my writing,” Will says on a chuckle.

“I shouldn’t have gone behind your back.”

“I said our life was boring,” Will says quietly, turning away from Sonny to stare out at the pool.

“No way you can claim that now,” Sonny counters, trying to lighten the mood.

Will grins slowly, turning back to Sonny.

“I could have - I should have - told you I was upset with you going to LA,” Sonny says. They both made mistakes that last year and now is the time for Sonny to claim responsibility for his.

“Why didn’t you?”

“I loved you,” Sonny says simply. “You were restless and you were really excited about the opportunity. I couldn’t let you make the choice between me and your career and have you resent me for it later.”

“I should have made more effort to talk to you when I was out there.” A shadow crosses Will’s face. “I jumped into bed with the first hot guy who looked my way.” His voice is quiet and tinged with sadness.

Sonny squeezes his hand. They had never discussed this, Sonny wouldn’t let them in their short-lived therapy sessions, but with three years distance and a new lease on life with Will, Sonny is more than willing to listen.

Will’s brow furrows as he thinks, sorts through the feelings his newfound memories stir in him. “I got out to LA and it was like every insecurity I had about myself increased tenfold. I just…lost my head. And then I was guilty and ashamed so I avoided talking to you.”

“I kissed Paul,” Sonny blurts out.

Will blinks, surprised. “What?”

“When you were in LA. When Paul first came here for his shoulder surgery. Technically, he kissed me but I kissed him back.”

“You never said anything.”

“I know.” Sonny swallows thickly. “You physically cheated with him but I was having an emotional affair.” He’s been holding onto that for nearly four years and saying it aloud to Will feels like a weight off his shoulders.

This time it’s Will who squeezes his hand. “I know,” Will says gently. “Why do you think I was so jealous of him?”

“Is this weird?” Sonny asks randomly.

“Very,” Will laughs, understanding Sonny’s meaning. “We created a really messed up triangle, the three of us.”

Sonny grins but it fades quickly. “I treated you so horribly, Will. I’m so sorry. You wanted to fix things and I just wouldn’t listen.”

Will swings his legs over the side of the lounge, sitting up. Will holds his free hand out. Sonny matches Will’s movements, swings his legs onto the ground to face Will, and takes Will’s outstretched hand.

“I walked out on our marriage, our daughter.”

“I betrayed your trust in the worst way.”

“I never stopped loving you. I need you to know that, Will. You died thinking I had,” Sonny says, half hysterical.

“Hey.” Will jumps up from his chair to sit next to Sonny. Will lets go of one of Sonny’s hands to pull him into a side hug. Sonny leans into him, dropping his head against Will’s.

“You told me in Memphis that you were coming back.”

Sonny nods, unable to speak, suddenly overwhelmed with the emotions he’s been carrying with him for almost three years.

Will presses a kiss to Sonny’s hair. They sit in silence for a minute until Will says, “Tell me about after I died.”

Sonny snaps his head up to look at Will. “What?”

“If we’re going to make this work this time, which I know we both want, we need to be honest with each other, first and foremost. We fell apart above all because we stopped talking to each other.”

“It was so horrible, Will,” Sonny whispers. He swallows, then says, louder, “I was coming home to tell you I loved you and I came home to bury you instead. I cried non-stop for a week. Four days when I was here and three more when I got back to Paris. I was a zombie. I’m not even sure how I functioned. On auto-pilot, I guess. I don’t think I slept for a month. I didn’t have an appetite. I lost twenty pounds before my mom flew out to Paris to force me to eat. My only thought was if I had taken a flight a day earlier I could have saved you. And then I started thinking about how awful the last eight months of our relationship was and I hated myself. I wanted nothing more than to have that time back.”

Will hugs him tighter and kisses his hair again.

“We can’t take back what happened,” Will says. “But we can make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Sonny nods and searches Will’s eyes. “I love you so much, Will.”

“I love you, too,” Will replies and ducks forward to press his lips to Sonny’s.

They sit there, kissing lazily for a long time, until their lips are swollen and bruised, and Gabi comes wandering outside with Arianna, looking for a swim.


End file.
